


swaying and being swayed

by ah_kill_es



Series: your highness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Dancing and Singing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kinda, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Surprises, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, alfonse is a mess, i guess???? god i'm clueless about how to tag this, let kiran be hot 2020, like. one of them, sharena and alfonse have that sibling dynamic(tm), this is literally the dirtiest thing i've ever written jesus christ, very VERY minimal, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kill_es/pseuds/ah_kill_es
Summary: anna, sharena and queen henriette finally get alfonse's approval to throw a birthday party on his honor. in the spirit of celebration, the commander gets kiran onstage for a harmless little dance show with azura and olivia. whether she intended things to develop as they did will remain a mystery for the ages.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: your highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	swaying and being swayed

**Author's Note:**

> first off, sorry if olivia's out of character, i never actually played awakening lmao
> 
> second off enjoy this you sinners
> 
> and third off, this version of azura's song was posted on youtube by vocalkokoro, who also posted the japanese version. both worth checking out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbhKFgAMFHY

alfonse was expecting a lot of things when his mother and sister urged him to throw a party for his birthday, but what he was definitely not expecting was his summoner, devoid of cloak, dancing on the stage with azura and olivia.

let me backtrack a bit.

the month before alfonse’s birthday, sharena and queen henriette were, like every single year, lovingly pestering the prince to celebrate it. and it’s not like alfonse didn’t like parties or his birthday for that matter, but he prefered to keep it in the downlow. sure, get a little congratulation here and there, some gifts from his family, but he just wasn’t the type to make a big deal out of it, and his family knew it. 

‘‘but why?’’ sharena whined.

‘‘because i don’t want to.’’

‘‘i’ll make it for you! you won't have to do anything! please?’’

‘‘permission denied.’’

‘‘why are you talking like a robot?’’

‘‘that’s an off-topic question. next.’’

sharena raised her hands. ‘‘i’m gonna throw it.’’

alfonse finally lifted his eyes from the paperwork in front of him. ‘‘you have been stopped.’’

‘‘i’ll only ever be stopped if you promise you’ll throw the damn party.’’

the prince sighed. ‘‘why are you and mother so obsessed with this? every single year…’’

‘‘because we want you to have some fun! we want you to relax for once. and also, we made a bet with anna and if you don’t throw the party, i’ll owe her money.’’

‘‘why am i not surprised.’’

‘‘c’moooon, pretty please!’’

alfonse sighed, defeated. ‘‘alright.’’

‘‘yay!’’

‘‘but you’re the one who’s going to do all the work.’’

‘‘i’m so happy, i’m not even mad at that.’’ and off the door she went, skipping like a little kid. that’s when the prince should’ve started to be wary.

although, to be fair with sharena, the dance show wasn’t her idea. 

by this point i’m sure most of you have already realized who the mastermind behind the curtains is: anna. because of course she is. 

during the first week of preparations, the commander walked up to azura and olivia and proposed them an opportunity to show off their skills at the prince’s party. and after some back and forth— both women being quite shy— anna won them over. it was just a little harmless fun, wasn’t it? oh, and, by the way, you girls might want to talk to kiran about joining you on the stage. they say they have a real knack for it!

and you can probably see where this is going. but i’m gonna tell you anyways.

when olivia and azura came up to the summoner and mentioned what anna had said, kiran tried desperately to explain to them that their commander had just lied, and that they had no experience as a singer or a dancer. but saying this did nothing to deter the two women.

‘‘oh, i’m sure in the time we have left we’ll make a dancer out of you!’’

and that’s how kiran somehow ended practicing three times a week with the artists in order to have the choreography down for alfonse’s birthday.

‘‘by the way,’’ the summoner asked one evening, while they were taking a break from practice. ‘‘does the prince know anything about this?’’

‘‘anna said it’d be a surprise.’’ answered olivia.

‘oh, this is just getting better by the day’, they thought.

soon enough, a month passed and the big day came along. everyone was running from one place to the other getting the last preparations ready, and the whole castle seemed to be alive and full of energy, much like its inhabitants. the three dancers were all huddled together in the summoner’s room, finishing up their clothes and hair. 

‘‘um, girls…?’’

the singer and dancer turned towards the voice and, upon seeing kiran with their new clothes, gawked.

‘‘gods, you look great!’’ olivia exclaimed, walking up to them and walking circles around them.

‘‘you know, i’m not so sure about this anymore.’’ they said, somewhat uncomfortable. ‘‘i think it’d be better if it were only you two on stage today…’’

the women stopped dead in their tracks. after a few seconds of silence in which kiran was left to think and realize how much they’d just fucked up, azura walked up to them and grabbed kiran by the shoulders, looking them dead in the eyes.

‘‘look here,’’ she said, tone cold as ice and nothing like the usual shy and kind azura everyone knew. ‘‘if you get cold feet and leave us to dance alone after all the practicing we’ve done, i’ll make sure you won’t sleep until prince alfonse’s next birthday.’’

kiran and olivia shared a quick, somewhat terrified glance. 

‘‘yes, ma’am.’’

and that is how, my dear readers, we find ourselves at the beginning of this story, with an aghast alfonse, a resigned kiran, and a satisfied anna. you and i both know that is not a good combination. never.

once the drums started in the background and azura, olivia and the summoner started dancing, alfonse knew he was a goner. he’d seen kiran without their cloak before, but this outfit in particular was new: a v-neck blue tunic that fell a little above the knees, with slits on both sides, kept in place by a thick, brown belt. they had high brown boots without much of a heel, and golden bracelets that tinkled with every movement. in their forehead rested a golden circlet that resembled somewhat alfonse’s own hair accessory. throughout all the outfit were golden, white and blue details, much like the order of heroes’ own usual colors.

the prince came back to the present when he felt someone jabbing him with their elbow.

‘‘i did a good job, didn’t i?’’ asked anna, complacency showing on her voice.

‘‘commander, if you were the one who orchestrated this, i’d kiss your boots if this weren’t a formal setting.’’ he answered, not taking his eyes off of kiran. 

she chuckled. ‘‘well, let’s say i definitely had a hand on what’s unfolding onstage right now.’’ 

azura’s voice rang out. ‘‘…a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise…’’

kiran stepped forward from between the girls, raising their hands on a fluttering motion over their head. alfonse was too enthralled to realize anna had left his side, not that he was paying that much attention to her to begin with. 

‘‘sing with me, a song, of conquest and fate…’’ they brought their hands down abruptly, each resting on their opposite side on their hips. with the next verse, the group lifted their arms and opened them, bent the elbows so their hands were upwards and, with a sudden movement, bent their right knees and slided their left legs to the side. 

but how many of you are here for the dance and how many are here to watch alfonse’s composure crumble?

every time kiran made a sudden movement (which was often), the skin of their thighs got somewhat exposed through the slits. that, added to the sinuous and deliberate movements the dance was made up of, made sure that the prince’s attention stayed on his summoner, up to the point where when anyone that came up to him during the spectacle to congratulate him or to make any sort of remark on how their summoner could do anything they put their mind to, alfonse had to make a real effort in order to come back and give a somewhat coherent answer.

all he could think about was running his hands up their exposed thighs, press kiran against a surface (any would do, at this point), finally taste the sweat off their skin, and— 

‘ok. ok. calm down. you don’t wanna be the guy who got a hard-on on his own birthday party, right? then relax.’

‘‘… embrace the dark… you call a home… embrace the dark… lies, a familiar disguise…’’

and right then and there was when kiran decided to make eye contact with the prince. it was fleeting, because the way the dance went they had to turn away from him, but it was enough to set the gears in alfonse’s brain running.

after the ‘eye contact incident’, as i will refer to it as, the show only lasted about a minute more, but the prince had somehow managed to blend with the crowd so well that by the time the three artists bowed to the audience and kiran looked up in hopes of finding alfonse’s eyes again, they were unable to. assuming they had gone to the tables with enough food and drink to satiate an entire army (which, in technical terms, they were), the summoner didn’t give it much thought. 

so when after mingling with the crowd for some ten minutes and realizing the prince had actually disappeared into thin air, they decided that they were tired enough to sneak off and take a much-needed break, maybe even getting changed into something a little more comfortable. so they bid their goodbyes to the royal family, and left to their quarters.

the second kiran stepped in their room, they knew they weren’t alone. so when they turned and saw alfonse looming over them, they weren’t as surprised as they might’ve been. what did surprise them was the aggressiveness with which he grabbed their hips and kept them against the wooden door. 

‘‘alfons—’’

‘‘you genuinely made it difficult out there for me. do you have the slightest idea of how hard it was to not interrupt your dance and just ravage you onstage, in front of all the army?’’ his voice was low and the words were barely above a whisper. ‘‘so they’ll know who you belong to?’’

this was definitely a new side of alfonse that kiran had never met. his hands felt warm against their sides, and they felt as if it were that same warmth that traveled both up to his cheeks and down to their stomach and between their legs. the summoner decided to take a page out of the prince’s book and, although visibly embarrassed, ran their hand up the nape of his neck and into his hair, bending his head to his level.

‘‘and why didn’t you?’’

the hunger in alfonse’s eyes grew tenfold. the next second, they were sloppily making out against the door, one of the prince’s arms around their waist and the other hand running down their thigh, across the slit in the tunic until he reached their knee and pulled it up. kiran felt as if he were about to fall off, but alfonse’s grip was strong. the summoner grabbed onto his shoulders and, using them as leverage, wrapped their legs around his hips.

the prince broke off the kiss with a moan. ‘‘oh, fuck—’’ realizing what they’d inadvertently done, kiran put more pressure against his cock. as if it were a continuation of the earlier dance, their movements were sure and smooth albeit inexperienced. 

‘‘come on,’’ they said, voice hoarse. ‘‘keep talking about that fantasy of yours. you got my interest.’’

alfonse made sure his grip on kiran was stable before taking a step backwards, away from the door. not even bothering to go to the bed, although it was pretty close, the prince settled for kiran’s wooden desk. he let them fall gently on their back before taking up their offer to talk. 

‘‘you’re up there onstage and all of us are watching.’’ his hands went up and down their legs. ‘‘but you’re obviously dancing only for me. you want only me, don’t you?’’ he asked, hands dangerously close to their core. 

‘‘yeah. yeah, only you.’’ they answered breathlessly.

‘‘that’s what i thought.’’ his hands went under the border of the tunic and, after getting kiran’s legs untangled from around his hips, he took off their underwear and threw it to the floor. ‘‘so you’re there only for me. and we both know. so when i get—’’ his thumb found their clit and applied a soft pressure that left them moaning for more. ‘‘—fed up of your teasing…’’ the finger started drawing circles around the little bundle of nerves. ‘‘… i get up and order azura and olivia off the stage, and it’s only you and me, and so i grab you and i start making out with you, in front of the army, of the people who thought you were dancing for them, so they know who you belong to…’’ and so he kissed them, muffling the summoner’s moans and sighs.

‘‘please, alfonse, i…’’

‘‘none of that. you asked for my fantasy and you’re getting my fantasy.’’ the prince raised and eyebrow. ‘‘and you wouldn’t contradict the birthday boy, would you?’’

‘‘n— no, but…’’

‘‘that’s what i thought. so we’re up on the stage and i’m kissing you.’’ alfonse’s head went down to kiran’s neck, licking and biting and leaving marks that were going to let everybody in on what they’d been doing. ‘‘i wouldn’t even have to take off this tunic of yours. i would just put you on your hands and knees, facing the audience…’’ he stepped away, taking his hand off his clit for a second to turn the summoner on their stomach. ‘‘can you see it? can you see it, kiran? the people all looking at us, wanting so bad to be the one who’ll be pounding into you?’’

‘‘yes, yes, i can.’’

alfonse lifted their clothes up onto their waist, leaving them on display. he pressed up against them, making them feel his clothed cock rubbing on their lips. ‘‘and you’d be moaning all the way, my filthy, naughty little summoner. you’d like it so much you’d beg for me to actually fill you up with my dick and show them all who you belong to.’’

‘‘please, alfonse, i’ll beg if that’s what it takes, but please, please—’’

‘‘please what, my dear little subject?’’

‘‘please fuck me, your highness.’’ there was so little shame on the summoner’s voice it surprised both of them. ‘‘fuck me here and now against this desk, please leave marks on me so that everyone’ll know, please let me please you, i—’’

all kiran heard was some fabric rustling and felt alfonse’s hands leave their body for a few seconds before the head of his cock was teasing their entrance. 

‘‘well, since you’ve been such a good little subject, what can a kind prince do but agree to your demands?’’ and he pushed in smoothly.

kiran let out a moan, long, sweet and satisfied.

‘‘what do you say now, subject?’’

‘‘thank you your highness, it’s an honor your highness, i’m— ah!’’ alfonse started out at an already punishing pace that left no room for words. the summoner grabbed the other end of the desk, holding on to dear life, the strength behind his thrusts making the whole piece of furniture shake. kiran was standing on tip-toes, legs spread apart, mouth open. 

‘‘oh, alfonse, i— ah!’’ a slap to their right asscheek interrumpted their already incoherent rambling.

‘‘is that how you refer to your king, subject? who told you you could use my name, huh?’’

‘‘i’m sorry your highness, please forgive m— ah, ah, please excuse me!’’

‘‘that’s what i— ugh— that’s what i thought.’’

alfonse’s hands came back to grab kiran by the hips, and he slumped forward, covering their body entirely with his own. suddenly, the pace became even rougher.

‘‘wanna hear more about this little fantasy of mine, little subject, or do you think you’ve had enough?’’

‘‘please your majesty, oh, tell me more!’’

the prince’s voice became merely a whisper by the summoner’s left ear. ‘‘this is how i’d take you, up on that stage. you, on all fours, submitting like the good example that you are. and all that time you’d— gods— you’d be singing my praises, wouldn’t you? let me hear how you’d do it.’’

‘‘oh, your highness’ cock is so big, you’re making me feel so good, i, i want you to fuck me and let everybody be jealous of me, all of them are missing out, ‘cause i’m the only one who’d get to experience your majesty’s dick, am i not?’’

‘‘oh, yeah,’’ alfonse chuckled. ‘‘you’re the only one. my model citizen.’’

‘‘i, please, your highness, please come inside me, let me bear the heir to the throne, let me be yours and yours only—’’

‘‘so that’s what you want, huh?’’ the prince’s thrusts were more erratic and lacked any rhythm by now. ‘‘you want to be the parent of the next regent of askr? you want to be mine?’’

‘‘oh, oh, yeah, please—’’

their orgasm was so strong, kiran’s muscles tensed all over their body. alfonse felt their walls tightening around his cock and it was just a matter of seconds until he, too, came.

they stayed in that position, the prince slumped over the summoner, for a few minutes, regaining their breath and their bearings. 

‘‘oh, by the way.’’ kiran said, almost like an afterthought. ‘‘happy birthday.’’

alfonse laughed out loud and caressed their cheek. ‘‘thank you, dear.’’

**Author's Note:**

> what in the hell am i doing with my life.


End file.
